Happiness
by xgaugaux
Summary: Mai HiME fan fic about Akira and Takumi. Akira gets a letter and a warning. What will she do? what will he do to help? things are getting heated! WAR! R&R Do not Own Mai HiME wish i did...Akira x Takumi
1. Chapter 1:Home

"It feels good to be home

"It feels good to be home!" the green haired girl called and stretched, "How long has it been since we were last in Japan?"

"Yeah, it's been too long," the boy next to her replied. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It feels nice, it's been months since we were here as Fuuka Gakuen_, Takumi thought.

"Takumi, Akira-kun, over here!" A girl with short, orange hair yelled as she waved at the two teens. Getting no initial response, she made an over-exaggerated motions with her hand to show them where they where,"Hayaku! mo." Akira and Takumi looked at each other and walked over.

"Onee-chan, it's been a long time," Takumi said and hugged his sister. He was like a lost boy finding his mother. Akira laughed.

"Yup it certainly has," Mai said, hugging him back. Mikoto ran and jumped on Akira.

"Akira!" Mikoto screamed and pulled Akira back. Akira looked around, as everyone came forth. Takumi's surgery had been a success and they were all here to welcome him and his ninja friend back.

"So, how was it there," Mai said and walked back with Takumi to the dorms as everyone followed behind them. On the way back Nao walked next to Akira. Mikoto was still clinging on to her, and Nao walked next to Akira as though she wasn't there. The last time Akira talked to Nao and Mikoto was when they fought the Obsidian Lord together.

"So, how was it there?" Nao said abruptly, bringing Akira's attention to her. Akira looked at Nao's face, and somehow her grin did not look very pleasant. In fact, there was something sinister about it

"It was OK, I guess. The surgery went fine, as you can see," Akira said. She scrambled to try and think of other things that might have seemed 'interesting'.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Nao smirked and looked at Takumi.

"I don't know what you're thinking but nothing happened," Akira said and looked at the opposite direction, to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Ah ha! That means you DO know what I mean," she said and laughed, pointing a finger at her. Akira blushed more deeply.

"Shut up, nothing…happened," the poor girl said quietly, almost as if she was muttering. Nao looked at Akira's face, which was not as red. She sighed.

"You guys are so slow. Three months and nothing; it makes me really wonder if you're a girl anymore."

"SHUT UP, NAO," Akira shouted, which made her more mad than embarrassed. She clenched her hand, wanting to punch Nao. Nao gave out a loud laugh. She looked in Takumi's direction, and riveted got his attention. Takumi looked at the two girls; one laughing and the other blushing.

"Takumi?" Mai said, trying to get his attention. Takumi turned back around and looked at his sister. She looked at the back trying to figure out what was taking his attention, and she saw it. She turned around and took a peek at her brother's face and smiled.

"So how was it?" she asked smiling.

"Huh?" Takumi was uncertain what she was really asking for, "I mean, how was it, with you and Akira-kun," she said not looking at him  
but looking towards him. Takumi cheeks reddened a little, but he frowned. "That means nothing, eh?" his sister said. Takumi didn't say anything. She sighed. They walked in silence for some distance.

As they got close to the dorms of Fuuka Gakuen, Midori called out to Takumi and Akira. "I have to go now, so bye! It's so good that you came back in one piece, but don't forget about school." With that, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Those who remained were Takumi, Akira, Nao, Mikoto, and Mai; even Yuuich had to go because the following morning, he had to get to work at the crack of dawn.

"Let's go to your dorm; we can help you unpack," Mai said looking at Akira and Takumi.

"I can't I got some stupid essay thing due tomorrow and unfortunately I really can't have anymore late stuff, 'cause it would be my eleventh late work," Nao said, leaving. Under her breath, she muttered. "And I'm also not interested in unpacking." As she walked past Akira, she whispered, "I wouldn't want to be the one to disturb you guys," and winked at Akira, who  
blushed.

"NAO! YOU LITTLE…." Akira screamed as Nao laughed and ran away. She glared at the rapidly disappearing figure. Surprisingly, Akira also found Mikoto was chasing Nao as well.

"Wait, Nao!" Mikoto screamed, lagging far behind the distant figure.

"Those two have been really close since their room has been changed. Now, they are the best roommates ever," Mai said, giggling as she observed Mikoto running "Kinda lonely without Makoto, but…." She gazed at Akira, who was still a little red, and Takumi, who just stood there. Mai sighed. These two are just impossible.

"I guess I'll leave, too," Mai said scratching her head, trying to think of an excuse that didn't seem too weak.

"Huh? Why?" Takumi asked, walking closer to his sister, leaving Akira.Akira stood there as they talked.

"It's a letter."

"What?" Akira said tensing up and looking around. There was no one around her. But she notice there was a letter in her hand. She looked at the letter with caution and flipped the letter to the front. "Huh." She whispered._ It's from_ …"Akira–kun," the boy said running and catching his breath. "Let's go."

"Where's your sister?" she said, looking around Takumi.

"She had to go, so let's go back," Takumi said as he started to walk towards the boy's dorm. Akira nodded and started to walk.

"Akira-kun I'm going to go buy some stuff and go make dinner," Takumi said, as soon as he dropped his things off.

"Sure," Akira said, watching the cheerful little boy leave. _What is he so hyped up about anyway_, she thought and dug out the letter from her pocket. She went to her side of the room and took out a change of clothing and her toiletries and went to the bath room. She wanted to make sure that the water was the way she liked it. When things were to her liking, she undressed and  
quickly went in. She relaxed herself and sighed.

"This feels so nice," she murmured. "Oh, yeah, the letter," she said quickly remembering and searched around with her hand for the pile of clothes, as the letter sat atop it. She picked it up and flipped it open. It came from Akira's family. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Akira. Please return home as soon as possible after you read this  
letter. There is something of importance to attend to and I wish for you, Aki  
and Karinna to be back. Father._

Akira read it slowly. She sank down a little. She looked at the letter with worry. She read it again, mouthing the words as she read.

What is this all about?


	2. Chapter 2: Be careful

_**Chapter 2**_

The door closed and keys hit each other. Akira's head rose from the water and looked toward the bathroom door. She could hear the grocery bags and the food being put on the table. She could hear foot steeps walking around quickly.

"Akira- kun?" Takumi said looking around. _Where could she be?_

"Takumi, I'm in the bathroom," Akira said looking at the bathroom door. She put the letter on the floor and moved towards the faucet and drained the water.

"Oh just making sure," he said as his voice trailed away. His footsteps walked away and he begins to open the kitchen faucet water.

Akira got up. She washed herself and got out. After she changed, she looked at the letter on the floor. Her eyes narrowed and looked at it, finally picking up the letter, and carefully putting the letter in her pocket. She picked up her dirty clothing and left the bathroom. When she got out she could smell the delicious aroma that filled the room.

"Akira- kun, dinners almost ready," said Takumi in the pink apron. Akira let out a quiet and small laugh. _It's been a while since he wore the stupid apron. _She smiled and walked to her side of the room and dropped her dirty cloths in a bin. Akira sat on her bed slouching and folded her hands together. She moved her face to her hands and thought. _What could be so important? I've never been called back like this before? _She thought and closed her eyes.

"Akira- kun, are you ok?" Takumi asked he said bending over to the height of the girl sitting on her bed. She opened her eyes and there eyes meet. He got closer. Akira blushed. Akira backed away suddenly and got up. He looked up at her.

"Y-Yea I'm fine," she stuttered. Takumi got up and looked at her in a worried way. She looked the other direction and walked to the living room.

"Dinner's done so we can eat now," he said and ran to the table. Akira sat down and Takumi went to the other side and sat down. He gave Akira a bowl of rice and himself one.

Takumi started to eat, but he suddenly realized that Akira was just sitting there. He looked at her just sit there. She was clearly thinking of something. Her eyebrows crunched together and her eyes seemed close to closing. She seemed worried, and that made Takumi worried. There was a silence that Takumi felt only he felt because she was in such deep thought.

"Akira…Kun?" Takumi finally said breaking her attention from whatever she was thinking about. She looked as if she got hit on the head and she looked at Takumi. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head. She picked up her chopsticks and got some food and started to eat. It looked like she forgot all about what she was thinking about. Takumi looked at her and began to eat as well. But he remembers, _what's going on?_ He thought eating his food and taking peeks at her from time to time. There was a long silence.

"I'm done," Akira said and got her plates and brought it to the sink.

"Just leave it there and I'll clean it up later," Takumi said as he quickened his eating pace. He heard Akira put down her bowls and she went to her side of the room. She got a jacket and put it on. She walked out to the living room.

"I'm going go out for a walk, I'll be back later," she said as she walked out. Before Takumi could say anything she left closing the door behind her. He stopped eating and brought his plates to the sink. He was worried. _I haven't seen her like this for a while, as a matter I'm not sure if I have ever seen her so… stuck before. I wonder if something really bad happen. _He put the left over food in the fridge and went to take a shower

Huff she jogged and across the yard. She stopped jogging and went near the trees and laid her back on a tree. She breathed slowly catching her breath and took a look around. She sighed. _I'm not stupid._

"Who's there?" she said in a stern and cold voice. She heard the tree rustle and someone walked from behind the trees and moved next to her, as if he was just a friend trying to talk to her.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," he muttered. She gave him a cold look, and the man dared not to look her in the eye. There was a long silence.

"Any idea what it is about," She finally asked.

"I can not say but I can tell you that it has to do with your grandmother," he said, and felt worry that he has spoken too much. Akira got up from the tree and looked at the man closer. She tensed up.

"Grandma, what happened?" she asked a little louder in a very worried tone. The man looked around to see if anyone had heard them. Lucky there was no one around. He got up from near the tree and started to walk.

"I apologize, I'm afraid I might have said too much, but your father wishes that you could return as soon as possible," he said and walks away.

"Wai-"

"Also, your father says to be careful," and with that he vanished. Akira looked down on the floor. The wind was picking up but she couldn't feel it. She fist clenched together, a mixture or worry and fear stirred her. She thought and the more she thought the more she worried. _At first I thought it was just some small thing, but what could it possibly be. It has to do with grandma and I have to be careful?_ _On top of that dad had to send a messenger and send a letter. How important is it… _she soon felt cold from the cold air and wind and started to walk away.

"I'm worried, but … I don't want to go home," she quietly whispered and walked back to the dorm.

As she walked towards the dorm, she could feel and sense that someone was close by. She wasn't sure if they were just walking around or following her. But she was sure that she picked the quietist routes. As she walked a little deeper, further away from people she got more nervous because she couldn't sense them, but she felt _something. _So she decides to switch up the routes.

She walked behind a group pf teenagers in the streets, she could hear them talking about shopping and other gossip. She could defiantly feel someone walking near her. She decides to pretend to drop a piece of torn up paper with a sketch, on the floor and hurries to get it before it blows away. _I am defiantly being followed._ But she didn't hurry her pace; she walked in the same pace slowly pretending like she was just a normal person walking on the streets. _If I hurry it would only catch there attention and they would be more aware of what I'm doing. _She recognizes the store from the corner. It was a paint store that she often went to.

As she got close to the store, she pulls out a piece of paper, and looked at it as if she was reading a grocery list. Who ever was following her she knew they were at least six to seven meters away. _If I play this quick I might lose them. _She looked with the corner of her eye and before she went in the store she nod and went in. As soon as she was in she quickly vanished and ran up the stairs. About six flights up, footsteps started to arise and a door (from probably the entrance) opened. She ran quickly and quietly until she reached the roof. She took of her sweater panicking and quickly and tied the doors together ad tightly as possible. Then she swiftly ran and jumped across to the other building. She tore a part of her pants and scrapes herself on the long ladder, so there was blood there. As soon as she heard there foot steeps she jumped down the building and walked back into the store. When she was in, she hurried and purchase a magazine, threw the money on the table and she ran back outside. Trying to catch her breath, she went to the corner of the building, and looked up seeing the rook of the building. She stood there opening her book and looking down, pretending to read her book. She tried to focus her hearing to what _they_ are saying on the roof.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Master would be mad if we lost him."

"Shut u-"

"Look there's torn part of his jeans and … blood."

"Must have traveled on roof, but just in case you two will check on foot and we will check on roof." As soon as she heard that she hurried back into the store and looked out through the windows. She saw a blur comedown and buried out to the opposite direction from the store. She went in to the pharmacy for a little incase they decide to come back to the store. She was breathing heavily and her eyes kept on closing. After about five minutes she walked out, then it started to drizzle. She walked abck the direction she came from.

_What the hell happened._


	3. Chapter 3:Sick?

I felt like this chapter was a little crummy, please tell me was you think, constructive criticism is great too. . 

_**Chapter 3:**_

Akira opened the door and fell in. she closed the door quietly. She fell on the floor and tried to pull herself to support on the wall. She could feel herself breathing heavily, and sweating. Her head felt hot and was dizzy. She picked herself up and tried to walk to her bed. She hears her roommate sleep peacefully, and tried her best to make no noise. She swayed side to side and wrinkled her eyes, trying to figure out where she was going. Her face was red and her cloths were wet from the rain. She continued to her bed and when she got there she dropped onto her bed with a THUMP. She moved her head so her face was facing the curtains that separated her roommate and her. Her face was hot and she wanted to puke. She had no energy to change. She tried getting up but it was no use. She soon gave up and just closed her eyes; before she knew it she was asleep.

The light from the sun entered the room through the seeps of space from the uncovered parts of the window. The light shined on the sleeping boy who soon realized the morning was here. He yawned and stretched. He got up and stretched again. His eyes where closed unwilling to open. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the curtains. _I wonder if Akira is still sleeping. _He got up and walked towards the curtains and pulled it up.

"Akira -kun… its morning," he came to pause. He was no longer tired or sleeping but very surprised at what he saw. His roommate was wet and in a tee- shirt and her face was red like a tomato. He hurried over. "Akira – kun, what happen are you ok," he said frantically to the sleeping girl who was waking up, breathing heavily (still.) He held her up and felt her fore head. It was burning up. She moaned and fidgets around, finally opening her eyes. She opened her eyes in pain as if she was being forced to.

"Takumi?" she muttered, swallowing her saliva as she tried to speak. Takumi could tell it hurt a lot to talk.

"It's ok just sleep for now, I'll go get some warm water and some towels so you can dry yourself," he whispered to her and let her down to lie on the bed. He rushed to the bathroom and filled a little bucket with hot water and got a couple of towels and a washcloth. When the hot water was done, he brought the towels first. When he got back he saw Akira trying to get up herself with much pain. He put the towels on her bed and helped her up. She was breathing severely. Takumi sat next to her and held her up so she was leaning on him. He grabbed the towels and started to wipe her face gently. He could feel her shaking as he was trying to reduce the water on her. When he finishes with her face and her hands, he laid her down and tried to soak most of the water out from her clothing. But most of the water was either already on her bed or mix and soaked with her sweat. _This is not working she keeps on shaking and she's so cold._ He went back to the bathroom bringing back the towels and this time bringing the warm water and the washcloth. He places the bucket beside the bed. He dips the washcloth in the bucket and wrings it. He puts it on her head. "One more wash-cloth," he said to himself, or at least he thought he did. The girl in flushed red cheeks grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged on it.

"It's ok," she said slowly. "Go to school," she said trying to catch her breath again. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"It's not ok, I can't just leave you here," the boy said with a bit of anger, and concern. "I can-,"

"Shut up and just go!" Akira said trying her best to be loud. It made her cough. Takumi bend down and held her up. She inhales, and exhales. She looks at him and gave a faint smile with her eyes closed trying to talk. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not going to do anything reckless, so just go," she says trying to lay back down. Takumi looked at her with worry. Akira opened her eyes and saw that he was troubled. "Also get me some medicine on your way home," she said quietly, this time dozing of. He let out a small laugh and got ready to go out.

"Takumi, where's Akira?" His sister asked when she saw him walking alone. He frowned.

"She sick," he said sounding as if he was the one who was sick. That caught Mai and it surprised her. She looked up and thought.

"But yesterday she seemed fine," she said curiously.

"That's what I don't understand either. We went back to the dorm and she went out for a walk. When I woke up this morning she was wet and sick," he said, thinking back of his roommate.

"It probably has to do with when she left to go out for a walk," she said thinking about it. She looked at Takumi, and he looked as if he didn't hear her and he was just thinking about his own thing. She smiled. "Schools going to end in thirty minutes, why don't you go back?"

"I can't do that," he exclaimed. "Besides the only reason I went to school today because she told me to," he mumbled. Mai pat his shoulder and smiled.

"You did go to school, beside its only a little while before it ends," she said, she could see her brother thinking about the idea. "I'll tell your teacher about it, don't worry," she said, and finally he agreed.

"Thanks, then I'm going to go first and buy so medicine," he said and ran. Mai smiled and walked back to the classroom.

She slowly opens her eyes. She rolled to the side of her bed. She was shaking from the cold sweat and water that was on her body and left from her clothing. She tried to breath, but when she did she coughed. She kept on sniffing her nose. She scrunched her body together, trying to get as much warmth as she could. _It's no use; it's still so cold. _She tried to get her self into sitting position. Her head swayed side to side and when she was up, she pushed her collapsing self away from the wall. She put her other hand on her forehead.

"Man it hurt so damn much," she whispered with pain, her eyes crumple together. She opened her eyes and got up. But when she started walking, she had no support and her head kept on spinning. She couldn't see where she was going, but she was walking. Before she knew it, she hit the wall. She pushed herself off the wall, and tried to see where she was. She was close to the bathroom. _Just a couple more steps. _She continued to walk, this time making it safely to the bathroom. But she was shaking even more. She was getting colder. She went in to turn on the faucet, hot water. She waited, shaking and sniffing while she did. When most of the hot water had filled the tub, she closed it and turned on the cold water, this was it wont be too hot. When it had fully filled the tube, she quickly undressed and went in. it was hot, but she sighed in relief.

"This is much better in clod sweat and freezing," she whispered. Despite the warmth she was feeling, her head was still spinning. The hot water made her head throb, even more then before. That forced her to close her eyes in pain. She gasped and swallowed her saliva. She sinks her head in and quickly came out. It was no help, it made her head sting for a little and then it throbbed even more. She tried breathing slowly but it made her throat hurt. Then she gave up and just sat there trying to forget about her head, soon after that she fell asleep.

"I wonder if she's still sleeping," Takumi muttered as he enters his dorm. He walks in quietly incase Akira was still sleeping. He put the medicine on the table and opened the curtains. Buts she wasn't there. He quickly went over to the bed. What surprised him more was that there were stains of blood on the bottom of the bed. He trembled with fear. "Akira-kun, where are you?" he said loudly, his voice and little quivery. He checked every room frantically. Lastly he tried opening the bathroom. It was locked. He pulled it and turned it. "Akira, are you in there." There was no answer. He tried pulling on the doorknob some more. This time he could hear moaning noises. He pulled and turned and pounded on the door, and it was finally forced open. He saw a sleeping girl in a filled tub. He was still shaking trying to catch his breath. Her face was flushed red and she was panting heavily. She slowly but agonizingly, opened her eyes. Before she could fully adjust, and comprehend what she saw, Takumi was right next to her. She was confused.

"Takumi, what are you doing, I'm…" she stopped as she felt his hand shiver, his hands where on her shoulder, his head where on the side of her shoulder. He bites his lips swallowing and taking deep breaths. He smiled a forceful smile, looking up at her.

"I'm so glad your ok," he said breathing deeply, scared, and shivering. But he was also relief, relief that she was ok. She gasped for air slowly, soon realizing how worried she made him. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just wanted to get the sweat and water off 'cause it was making me cold," she said quietly and slowly. The boy looked at her more clam and relaxed. "Now can you go out," she said, looking down, blushing. He was surprised at first, but he soon realizes that she was still in the tub. He quickly gets up and goes out.

"I'm going to make some food," he said quickly, closing the door behind her. Before he closed it completely, he looked at her. Then he turned around. "I'm really glad your ok."

"She's still in the bathroom?" he said to himself. _It's been a really long time now. _He looked down at the porridge he finishing making about thirty minutes ago. His elbow was on the table and his hand on his check. "What's taking her so long," he said getting up going to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Akira-kun, are you ok?"

"Y-yea," she stuttered. She was feeling much better. She tried to bend down to pick up her clothing, but her head felt heavily doing so. She fell towards the wall and used it to balance herself. Takumi being worried came in. when he did he saw the collapsing girl and hurried over to help her.

"What happen?" he asked helping her up.

"Nothing," She said waving her hand. "My head just became a little heavy when I tried bending down," she said as she tried to adjust her vision, from her spinning head. Takumi sighed.

"I'll help you get you stuff, so lets go outside first," he said bringing her out. She blushed with embarrassment, and causing him trouble. When she sat down out side in back of the table she looked at the food. "Akira –kun the food might be a little cold," he said going back to the bathroom to get her things. It was warm. She took a bite and it made her feel warm too, she smiled. "And eat the medicine when your done," he called out.

He took her shirt and flung it, trying to get any water on it out. He put laid it out on his arm and did the same thing to her pants. When he did that, a piece of paper fell out. He looked at it with question and picked it up. He opened it and read it. "Dear Akira…" he said to himself. His eyes widen. _What? _


	4. Chapter 4: Run

_**Chapter 4:**_

_What...is this? _Takumi thought looking at the letter. He looked at the door and looked at the letter. _Was she hiding this? _He went to the door and looked at the girl slowly eating her porridge with a red face. She blew on the porridge and continues eating. He went out ands placed her clothing in a bin. He looked at the letter, and then places it in his pockets. He went to the table and sat across from Akira. She was eating very slowly.

"Is it good," he asked. She nods.

"Yea." She blew on it and continues to eat. Takumi looked at her. He didn't know what to say. His eyes wrinkled with worry. He wanted to ask about the letter. _How am I…supposed to ask her? _It was almost as if he was scared to ask her. He looked at the ground and fidget around. He moves his toes and moved his arm restlessly. Akira looked at him. "Is anything wrong?"

"N-no, it's … nothing," he stuttered. She nod and continue eating. He looked at the floor and peeked at her. "Umm… is anything bothering you," he finally said in an anxious yet scared to say what he was thinking. She blinked at him, surprisingly. She closed her eyes and took a bite before answering him.

"Don't worry about me," she said finishing off the rest of the porridge. Takumi frowned. _That obviously means there is. _He took her bowl and brought it to the sink. When he was done washing it he watched her eat the medicine. Her face was still red and she was still gasping for air a lot. _But Akira, I do worry. _

"Akira- kun," Takumi said sitting by her bed, placing a new warm wash cloth on her forehead. It was one hour to midnight. Takumi couldn't sleep, he didn't want to. It was about an hour since Akira went to sleep. Suddenly she started to moan and roll in her bed.

She was sweating a lot. She bit her lips as she gripped the edge of the bed with pain. He fever seems to be getting worse. Sometimes she laid there; sometimes she rolled around and hugged herself while she curled up. She was in a lot of pain. It was obvious. Her face looked like she was close to tears.

"It hurts," she moaned. Takumi came close her. He held her hand and closed his eyes, his eyebrows close together. It was like he was praying for a miracle, praying for her to stop crying. He put her hand down and realized her eyes where trying to open. She was panting for air. She wanted to speak. Suddenly her eyes widen. She got up quickly.

"Akira- kun?" Takumi said confused.

"Hurry someone's comin-." Suddenly the lights went off. But the moon gave enough light for Takumi to see Akira painfully but quickly get up. Takumi tried to aid her, but at the same time he heard a door creak and before he knew it Akira had pushed him away. Takumi fell on the floor and quickly getting up, furious as to why Akira had done that. But as soon as he got up he had known why and was no long mad, but scared.

"Who…are…you," Akira said excruciatingly. A guy in a black outfit had his hands tightly around her neck. He punched her in the stomach to shut her up. She moaned loudly in pain and fainted. Two more guys stood next to him. It seems that they were not aware that Takumi was there. Takumi eyes were like big marbles. He was confused but more terrified, nervous and worried. The guy tightens his grip. Akira scrunched her face. Suddenly someone turned over.

"Boss, there's another one!" Takumi tensed up, he didn't know what to do. The guy holding Akira turned around. And it seemed as he had loosen his grip.

"What-." Akira swung her legs and kicked him in the face. She landed on the floor and hurried and threw a smoke bomb. She took Takumi's hands and broke the window, glass scattered everywhere.

"Shit, not again! You two go through the window and I'll go down the hall. No matter what CATCH HIM!" with that they disappeared.

Five minutes passed, as her hands that were covering his mouth, slide down. She coughed, and coughed and spits of blood came out. She grabbed her stomach and hugged it. Takumi was in shock. She coughed again this time spitting a lot of blood out, and Takumi finally woke up when he saw the blood. He held her to support her. She stops coughing, but was breathing heavily. Then she lay on the bathroom wall, her head on the wall. She closed her eyes. Takumi was still confused. She closed her eyes.

"We have to hurry and get out of here incase they come back," she finally said as she tried to get up. But her stomach hurt a lot and she wanted to puke. Takumi got up and pushed her lightly down. He sat down to her height and put his hands on her shoulder. She blinked surprisingly.

"Stop…" he whispered. Akira was surprised and didn't understand what he said. "Can you tell me what's going on?" he said this time looking at her. His eyes told her that he was worried and he wanted to know what was going on. His eyes looked at if he hurt more then she did. His voice sounded like he wanted to help her. She no longer wanted to get up. She lay on the wall and closed her eyes.

"I… don't know."

"What?"

"When we got back, I got a letter from my father. It told me to go home. Then I went to talk to oneof my father's people. They told me to come home and to _be careful_, and after that I was followed," she said and sighed. She felt like she was sick for along time because she didn't talk about this and the last time she talked about this was when she was followed. Then she suddenly remembered it had to do with her grandmother. She opened her eyes and got worried. Then she closed it again.

"So you have no idea who they are," Takumi said slowly.

"No but, I'm sure my father does, anyway we have to get out of here, if they come back here, I wont be able to run anymore," she said trying to get up. Takumi helped her. Her head was spinning so much she almost couldn't recognize Takumi. She got up and walked. He supported her and helped her.

"You should have told me what was going on," he said as they walked to the door together.

"I didn't really have a chance," she said tried to focus on walking. "Once I got back I was sick."

"I asked before."

"It wasn't something that I could say so easily," she said as they head out the door of there dorm. Akira stopped right in front of the door before going out. She pulled Takumi in.

"Check the room again." Akira knew that they where back. But she could no longer run. She didn't know what to do. _I can't think, I have to do this there's no other way. If this continues Takumi's going to get hurt. _She looked around. She summoned her final energy and took his hand and ran to the window. She put Takumi's arms and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Hold on tight when we land lift your legs up," she said, with that she jumped.

When they landed she took his hand and ran to the side of the building where all the trees where, so it would be harder to spot them. Akira touched her legs, not only did it hurt from that jump but the wound from last time seem to have grown. She bends down and touched it. It was bleeding a little. He eyes showed pain when she touched the wound.

"Akira– kun, are you ok, let's rest here a little," Takumi said bending down. By now the guys should be almost done searching the room coming down soon. She knew it. She was in pain, her head throbbed and her leg stung. Her throat was dry and her stomach felt like someone stabbed her. But she knew this pain would be worse if she was to be captured.

"We have to continue, we delayed and trick them so much, we have to run this time," she whispered with a glare in her eye and got up and started to run. Takumi followed her. _She's so strong. _


	5. Chapter 5: Home?

_**Chapter 5:**_

Akira could hear there footsteps closing in. She was getting tired and her eyes where hurting. She was reaching her limit. She knew it and so did Takumi. Then she fell. She was completely out of strength. She couldn't move, her head was throbbing so much she couldn't even see straight. Takumi bend down.

"Akira- kun," he spoke quietly and concerned. She was breathing heavily in pain. He helped her up and tried to support her so she could at least walk. But it was too late. Before he could walk any further, there enemy was in front of them. Takumi bit his lips.

"You little pieces of crap have caused us enough trouble, hand her over!"

"What do you guys want from us?" Takumi screamed at them. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't possible take on so many people, especially when there all well trained. She was shaking but he had to be strong. He had to buy some time for her to at least rest a little.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Boss we don't have time," one of them interrupted. Takumi got even more nervous. Then they nod altogether. Suddenly they all disappeared. _This is bad. _Then Takumi felt a jolt and he felt his body hit something. He had hit a tree and bounced back landing on the floor. His head was bleeding, but he stood back up. He held his head up. What he saw was Akira, standing there. She was there holding one of the guys hand which was twisted to his back. She took his sword and pulled him back and pointed the sword to his neck.

"Move back, NOW," she said painfully. She felt the man that was her hostage moved his fingers and wanted to pull away from her, but she realizes soon. She pulls his arm from the back so his hand was diagonal from his shoulder and took her fist that was holding the sword and punched his elbow up. She let his hand go and pushed him to the ground. He was moaning painfully at his broken arm. She could stand very straight or see very well but she knew that the other men where in shock. Before they could do anything she reassured that she wasn't done. She took the sword and sliced the other unharmed arm. This made her dizzy and she almost fell. But she stabbed the sword on the ground next to the man yelling in pain, and balanced herself with the sword. The other men seem confused, but they started to move again. Just as they did Akira took the sword from out of the ground and stabbed it in the knee man lying on the floor. She took out the sword and almost fell. Takumi ran and supported her. She pointed her sword at the man on the floor.

"I don't know what you came here for," she said in a low voice, because she was out of air. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing and gasping. Then she looked up and gave a glare that seems to freeze them. "But if you value your friends life, then do as I say." Takumi felt her shaking. He knew she was bluffing. If they wanted to come and capture her it was very easy. But she's risking it. He held her up, and he could feel her leaning on him completely. She was barley standing on her own. She glared at them. They seem to be considering it. Suddenly she felt a hand on the sword. The man that was on the flood used the hand that was apparently not broken, but bleeding a lot, pulled it, and it stabbed through his chest.

"Men…now…you have …nothing to…" his voice trailed off and his head tipped. Akira and Takumi quickly looked at the men. They where shaking out of anger. Akira took the body and threw it at them. Takumi picked her up and started to run to the other direction. As soon as Takumi started running, Akira looked at his face. He was running as fast as he could. His eyebrows was wrinkling together, his eyes were narrow out of worry. Soon her eyes closed. _I'm sorry Takumi, for getting you into this. _

CHIRP, CHIRP.

Her eyes opened slowly. She saw a roof. She turned her head side to side, looking around. She seemed to be in a room. An old fashion house it seemed. She didn't quiet remembered what happened.

"Where am I," she said quietly to herself. Then she quickly remembered what had happen she quickly got up. But her stomach, head, and leg hurt at the same time. She fell back down. Then the door opened.

"You're not as strong as you where Akira, you getting a little rusty." _I know this voice it's…_

"Aki- ni," Akira yelled getting up, this time with no problem at all. Her smile told him she was so happy she could almost cry. He took her and hugged her.

"Welcome home," he said soothingly. He pats her head. She hugged him back smiling like she had never before. Then she realizes some one was at the door. It was Takumi. There was a surprised look on his face. Akira pushed her brother. Doing so it hurt her stomach so much she collapsed on her futon and coughed. Aki got up and had a stern and concern face. Takumi hurried over next to her. He was worried. Aki smirked. When she was done coughing Takumi help her to lie down. She looked at Aki.

"Why, are we here, weren't we being followed," Akira asked.

"I was told by father to go get you. When I got to your room, it was completely destroyed, so I went out to find you," he said, yawning, and then he looked at Takumi. "Then I saw this boy _carrying _you, and he was being chased so I went to help. I went to help you then I was going to attack them, but they ran away."

"Did you try to catch them?" Akira asked anxiously. Aki frowned.

"Of course not, you looked like you where about to die, when we brought you back and we help treat your wounds, you have no idea how bad the ones that you had were," he said seriously. Akira frowned. She really wanted to know who did it. "But I'm pretty sure who did it," he said.

"Who!?" Aki gave a small laugh.

"Do you know why you where called home," Aki said with a voice that sounded like _your hopeless_.

"I asked Rengi, he said something about grandma, but he refuses to tell me more," Akira said looking at her brother with a questioned look. Aki smiled and got up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry, you'll find out real soon," with that he left. Akira frowned. Then she realized that Takumi was there. She looked at him. He was looking at the door, she sighed.

"Who is he," he said surprising her. He wasn't looking at her. She looked at him worried. _The first thing he saw me when I woke up was hugging another guy…it's a little awkward. _She sighed.

"He's my brother, Akito."


	6. Chapter 6: Who?

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Your brother?" Takumi said; taking the blanket and moving it up, so it covered her whole body. She nods.

"Yea," She said snuggling in her bed. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Did you sleep?"

"Yea a little, I wanted to come in, but they won't let me and told me to rest," he said looking at the ceiling, and then out the window, which was next to the door. The he looked at her. She laid there. She wasn't sleeping. More like resting her eyes. She felt Takumi eyes piercing at her. She opened her eyes and glared at him a little.

"What?"

"N-no it's nothing," he stuttered turning away quickly and looking at the ceiling with her legged crossed. _I thought she was sleeping. _She sighed and rolled over looking at the ceiling. She crossed her arms then put it behind her head and shut her eyes. Then she sighed.

"I really didn't want to come home," she said then rolled over facing the opposite side of Takumi. Takumi looked at her covered back surprisingly. He had remembered her saying something like that, but he never knew why.

"Why?" he asked

"Because when I'm here, I can't be comfortable," She said and paused looking at the wall like she was talking to herself. "I'm not allowed to be myself," she said and yawned she pulled her covers up and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Takumi couldn't fully understand that.

"Father," Akito said one knee on the floor the other foot on the ground. His hands were crossed and his head was down like he was praying. His eyes glared at the floor. _I hate this. _

_"_I heard you brought her back," he said in a stern cold voice. His voice was deep and firm. He glared at the boy who was looking at the floor. Akito could feel his eyes penetrate his skin. It was uncomfortable. Aki wanted to leave. But he couldn't he wasn't allowed to. He clenched his fist and waited until it was over, waited until he could leave.

-------------------

Takumi left the room. He looked at the door. He sighed and started to his room, which was across the house he was in now. He looked around. _I never knew Akira was this rich? _He took a left and walked down the outside hall. In front of Akira's room was a little pond with lots of plants around it and a swing. He walked to the steps that led to the ground, and went to arch way that seemed to led to a different place. When he approched it, it was like he was steeping on to another person's property. It was a pasture. There where some trees in random places in the front of the pasture. In the middle was an old stone domed house with windows on the side. There was a path from where he was too the house.

Akira's home was very old fashion. It had many house, a main house and other dwellings that were meant for different use (like a bathing house or greenhouse). They're where a lot of plants and gardens, and paths through the gardens that led to the houses. _It's like a maze here, I turn a corner and there's something new. _It was easy to get lost unless; you remember everything so you could walk around with your eyes closed, or even if you lived there, you could get lost. (Not as likely, but possible.)

Takumi walked along the path toward the house. He gasped in amazement. When he got closer to the house he could see the house more clearly. It had two floors. From what he could see, the walls had two windows from each floor. Their where vines that went up the side of the wall. The door was a medium sized wooden door with long handles that went horizontally. He looked up. The top floor only had one window and it seemed like an attic. It looked abandoned but it also looked like someone was taking care of this place. He slowly walked to the back of the house. His eyes widen and he didn't take a breath.

"Amazing," he gasped looking at the beautiful garden. There were so many different flowers there was no way you could count. There were short fences that separated the unique flowers. The flowers blended with each other. It looked like a painting of a quilt with endless colors. It was a beautiful creation. Nearby were paths that allowed you to walk around the flowers.

There was one path that led straight to the middle and there was a small fountain. Takumi slowly walked to the middle (the path led to the fountain, then circled it). The fountain was a cascading fountain, where the water fell from one disk to the next, then to the bottom of the fountain. It was three layers and on the second one there were slots that had beautiful flowers planted around the disk. Takumi walked around the fountain looking at the slots holding different flowers. He sat on the edge and looked at the sky. He looked around this beautiful place and almost forgot where he was. He remembered what Akira told him.

"Why would anyone not want to be here?" he said to himself softly looking at the sky. It was so peaceful and soothing. The sound of the water splashing and the wind blowing gently made him want to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Akira?" her eyes opened. She stretched on and yawned. She didn't want to get up. She sat up and looked at the door with annoyance.

"Who is it," she said tired and yawned again. She stretched. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She slouched down and hugged it. It felt like she was ripping a muscle in her stomach. She groaned.

"Akira, it's me." she recognized this voice; it was Aki.

"Come in," she said still holding her stomach, loosening her grip. He opened the door and walked in and closed the door. He glanced at her and sat down.

"Does it hurt?" he said smirking at her, trying not to smile too much. She frowned at him. He looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yea, a little," she said looking at her stomach and rubbing it. It stung when she did it, it made her face scrunch a little and her eyes flinch.

"It's going to hurt a while, if you move it too much, it'll get worse. I got some medicine to sooth the pain if it hurts," he said putting a small gray rectangle box on the floor next to her. She could hear the pills rattle. "When we got you home there was a really disgusting bruise there," he said and laughed a little. "The bruise was very colorful." There was a small silence. She looked at her stomach and was in deep thought. Aki could tell, and he just stared at her face. He knew what she was thinking about. He let out a sigh and smiled. "Also don't strain your leg and pressure it. The bone felt really _weak _and there was an infection. It's not a big deal, but it will be if you pressure it too much and don't take care of it."

"Hey…you know…I've been wondering," she stared and paused a little. She wasn't looking at him. She looked down at her legs. Her face was telling him she was worried. "Who attacked me?" she was still looking at the floor in thought. He stared at her. Then he sighed and turned around so his shoulder was facing her shoulder.

"Who knows?" he said jokingly. Akira looked at him really quickly, her eyebrows where narrowing together and she bite her teeth together tightly.

"I'm not kidding, I was going to get killed and what was worse was Takumi was with me. If anything happen to him I-," she said angrily and paused. The expression of mad and worry mixed in. she calmed down and looked down and her own legs. "If anything would have happen to him, I would never forgive myself." He looked at her with concern. He had never seen her like this. It surprised him. Her anger made him tensed. He calmed down and smiled at her.

"Then I'm not sure if you would want to be home rite now," he said and gave a smile that looked like her shouldn't be smiling. He turned to face the wall. Akira looked at him surprisingly and awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you might be attacked here too."

-----------------

"Who are you?" Takumi quickly got up and looked near the house. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with sakura flowers and lines the shade of red beautifully drawn on it. He blushed a little. She was very beautiful, her lips where smooth and glossy pink which stand out from her rosy checks. Her eyebrows were thin and her eyes color was a stunning color of purple. She looked so delicate and fragile. He caught himself looking. But he couldn't take his eyes off her, especially her eyes. Not only were they beautiful but also, _those eyes, I've seen them before. _


	7. Chapter 7:Mystery

_**Chapter 7:**_

Her long silky brown hair highlighted her healthy smooth face. Her rosy cheeks blended with her glittering pink lips. Her thin and neat eyebrows made her face seem clear. Her eyelashes where long and made her dazzling deep purple eyes look graceful. Takumi looked into her eye and the longer he looked, the more engrossed he was. He soon forgot he was staring at her.

"What are you doing here," she said. She narrowed her eyes a little. Takumi was startled, since he had completely forgot he was looking at her. He flushed, and looked down to the side of his leg. He didn't know what to say, and he was scared to look at her again. "Who are you?"

"Ah… I'm-m Takumi," he said stuttering. He took a peek at her. She was on the floor next to some flowers. She was bending down admiring the plant that she was looking at. Takumi walked closer to her. He stood next to her. He saw her smile, it made his heart jumped, his mouth opened but his teeth where together, and his eyes widen.

"Do you know what kind of flower is this?" she asked slowly and gently moving her fingers under the petal and around the stem. It was a fully bloomed pink flower, the petals where small and the edge was ridged. It was a little crumpled together, but it looked like it was naturally like that.

"…A carnation?" he said not sure if it was or was not. She nod and touched the soiled. She got up and walked to the wall where the hose was. Takumi followed. She turned on the water so only a little is exposed. She filled a little watering can with water. She brought it over and watered the flower a little.

"I like this flower the most," she said with a smile as she watered it. "Even though it's abundant, not a lot of it can grow so beautifully," she said and brought the watering can back to the corner. She walked to the fountain, She bended down to reach something. Takumi bended down quickly.

"I'll help you," he said and smiled at her. She was surprised for a moment, then she smiled back, it made his heart beat, he blushed and tried to see what she was trying to find. It was a switch. He turned it on and lights started to appear in the fountain. Takumi mouth opened and he gasped in amazement. It was dazzling. The light shined on the fountain where the flowers were, and it made the flower seem like it was glowing. The light made the surrounding darkness glow as well. Takumi took a deep breath and sighed. It was so calming.

"Well, I will be leaving now, feel free to come whenever you want," she said and turned around and walked to the house.

"Wait," Takumi called out. She turned around and looked at him with a questioned look. He avoided her eyes. "Umm… Who are you," he said and looked up, but no one was there. _She left. _He rubbed his head and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He closed his eyes and thought. _Those eyes, who could she be? _

_-----------------_

Akira laid on her bed and thought. She rolled to the other side and closed her eyes trying to sleep. She turned to the other side. She couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about what Aki had told her. She was worried.

"_What do you mean we might be in more danger?"_

_"Well I'm not sure if you guys will be, it's just I'm not sure if you want to be here right now. But then again…"_

_"Again what? Aki- nii what's going on?" _

_"Dad told you to come home and you don't know why? I thought you were kidding…?"_

_"No I don't know, he didn't tell me why on the letter."_

_"He probably thought you wouldn't come home if he told you why, but he was right, you did get hurt."_

_"Aki- nii."_

_"For one, HiME war is over, the first thing you should have done was come home. But instead you fly to America. Dad didn't mind because he had things for you to do there, but you should've come home"_

"_There were other important things I had to do…"_

"_Anyway, it was probably because of grandma."_

"_I heard that before, but why?_

"_Grandma went to the hospital not long ago. The doctor said she's not in good the health."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that the first thing I came home?"_

"_You were hurt, if I did you would do anything to leave and visit her, if they attacked you again, then you don't have to ever visit grandma again."_

_"So how is she?"_

_"Well she's not good but not dieing, but doctors are worried."_

_"I Guess I had to come back, even if it's not for this family."_

_"But that's probably not the reason why dad called you back, at least not the complete reason."_

_"Then what is?"_

_"Inheritance."_

_"I can't believe him, Grandma isn't even died yet what the fuck is wrong with him!"_

_"Dad isn't the only people worried, so are the people who attacked you."_

_"You mean…" _

_"Yup, the other family members."_

_"There inhuman!"_

She laid there, her face facing the ceiling. _So why am I home, inheritance has nothing to do with me? _She rolled facing the wall. She couldn't stay still. She was worried.

-------

"I'm back where I started," Takumi sighed and scratched his head. He looked around. He was back to where he was, in front of Akira's room. He looked around to see if there was another exit. He saw another arch way opposite of where he had just cam from. He began to walk there. Then he stopped and looked at Akira's room. "I wonder if she's asleep," he whispered to himself and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, nothing again. He decides to open the door. No one was there. "Akira – kun?"

"If your looking for Akira- sama, she moved back to her room, would you like me to take you?" a lady with a pink kimono said out side the door. Takumi nod, she smiled and motioned her had in front or her. "This way please."

-----

"Akira- sama?" Akira got up and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Akira said and glared at the door. She was tired and can't sleep. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone. The lady seems to have notice she wasn't in a good mood and became nervous.

"Your friend is here to visit."

"Friend? Who is it?"

"Me," Takumi said, also noticing she didn't seem to be in a good mood. Akira's eyes widen and calmed down. She looked at her legs.

"Come in." The lady opened the door and Takumi came in and exclaimed at the big room. The lady closed the door and Takumi looked around in awe and went to the back where Akira's bed was. Akira's room separated into two by an arch way near the door. On the side where the door was, was a small coffee table with a small tea set with mats on the floor. That side was very small. When you walk through the arch way was where everything else was. Akira had a big balcony bed. Across from it was a closet door. The closet was as long as the bed and the bed was twice the size and length of a normal king size bed. Across the arch way and deeper into the room was a medium size table with shelves and book shelf's next to it where it seem to be a working area. He looked around forgetting why he was here. Akira looked at him and laughed. "So why are you here?" Takumi snapped out and looked at her and laughed a little.

"I was going back to my room but I thought I'll see if you were asleep," he said walking over to her bed and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Did you get lost?"

"Well," he said hesitating thinking about the girl he met and blushed a little. Akira looked at him with question as to his slightly flushed face. "Not really, but you house is really confusing and big." Akira sighed and smiled.

"Think of this house as a big snowflake. Except the middle has a big gap, bigger then any space in the whole snowflake. That is the main house, a lot of the events and the people my father need to meet, they go there. The main house is like a divider, so the big space in the middle is a divider. The left side is where the smaller houses and other random things are, like our green house and other gardens, so the gaps on the left side are smaller. On the right side the spaces and the houses are bigger because that's where our family and our bed rooms are. Then imagine the snow in the snow flake having openings everywhere. Theses openings lead you from one house to another," she said thinking if there was anything she left out. Takumi nod and opened his mouth in amazement.

"It's like a castle. It's huge, you room is big like our cafeteria," he said looking around the room.

"This is nothing compared to grandmother's place, there's mores room for you to walk around and more little spaces and big spaces," she said referring to the snowflake explanation. She had forgotten about her grandmother until now. Her face seemed to melt, her eyes where close to closing and her mouth as closed. Takumi didn't notice until he felt the room was silent. He looked at her. There was worry in her eyes. Takumi wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't know if it was the right thing to ask. He looked around and saw on the coffee table some medicine.

"So how is your wound, are you ok?" Akira looked at him and seemed to be back to normal.

"My brother said my stomach was really bruised and I shouldn't put too much pressure on my legs," she said wiggling her toes and looking at her legs.

"So how long do you need to rest?" he asked. She plopped on to her bed a put her hand behind her head and sighed.

"I'm not sure but I probably should rest in bed for two days. I tried walking before and it hurt a lot. If I stretched too much my stomach would hurt," she said and sighed. "It's going to be so boring." She glared at the arch way. Takumi gave a small laugh.

"It's ok, only two days," he said and gave a smile. She looked at him.

"Easy for you to say…," she said stared at the ceiling. Takumi smiled. _I was on the hospital bed longer. _He thought and he suddenly realized that he left the dorm for three days already and he didn't even give a call to his sister. Akira saw the surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she said mumbling a little.

"I haven't told my sister I was here," he said giving her a face like he didn't know what to do, and that he was in trouble. Akira was surprised since she haven't thought about this either. Then she looked down. Her hair was slightly covering her face. He face scrunched together a little.

"Do you want to go home?" she said not allowing him to see her face. He hesitated and thought. Then he smiled.

"Are you?"

"No not yet, I have stuff to do."

"Then can I stay too?" she looked up at him astonished.

"Don't you want to go back, aren't you worried about your sister?" she said frowning and worried about what he would say. He gave an empty stare.

"There's nothing to be worrying about my sister, besides," he said getting up walking towards her bookshelf's. _I'm more worried about you. _"It's almost summer break anyway." He turned around and smiled at her. He could see the surprised look on her face. He turned around and took out a book from the bookcase. Akira smiled in relief. He didn't want him to leave yet. He closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at him and smiled. _I'm so glad. _Then she looked at the book he was holding.

"What are you holding?" he walked to her, held it up and showed it to her. It was her baby picture book.

"Ah what the hell are you doing!" she yelled and grabbed the book and blushed. He held his hand out and whined.

"I didn't even get to the pictures yet, let me see," he said trying to reach for it.

"No way!"

"They seem to get along."

"Yea, at first I didn't know weather or not to bring him along."

"It was defiantly a good idea."

"Yea."

"It's been a while since I've seen her so happy."

"It's been a while since we've seen her at all."

"Another reason why he called her home was because he missed her too and he knew we did."

"Bullshit."

"Aki, don't say that, you know he cares."

"I know he cares shit."

"Aki, there's too much in the past, I'm pretty sure Akira forgot."

"If she did she wouldn't be home until now."

"Things will be better, now that she's home."

"Yea right."

"When's Karinna coming home?"

"Soon."

"Good then the family will be together."

"Let's hope so."


	8. Chapter 8:I'm home

I know this is kinda late, but here it is ! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Man, Akira-kun's snowflake explanation was no help," Takumi mumbled to himself as he looked around, his eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm still lost." He looked around. He seemed to be at a small "corner". It was a small area, a tree in the corner. They're where several rows and columns of bird houses on one side of the wall and on the other side as well. There was another archway across from him now (the bird houses where on the wall next to the opening) but he wasn't sure if he would be going the right way. He thought for a while. He looked at the sky and the sun light reflected off his eyes, making him wrinkle his eyes. He looked down and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to the sound of pigeon's landing. It landed on a bird house near the archway. It crooked and looked around. Takumi walked toward it slowly and starred at it. He watched himself carefully so he didn't scare the bird. He looked closely and curiously. Then he noticed on one side of the bird there was a message. He tried to read it but it was hard since the letter was mostly covered. But there was a crest with a flower (lotus) and a mask on top of it. He reached out trying to catch it. Then the bird flapped and flew above Takumi, causing him to stumble on the bird houses. The bird flapped and flew in the direction of the opposite archway that Takumi came from. Takumi looked at it and ran in the same direction.

Her penciled scratched against her sketch book. She looked at the flower and vase on the coffee table. She continued to trace the flower and vase that was already on her paper. She stopped. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"God I am so bored," she whispered and looked to the direction of the door and looked through the opened window. She looked (almost desperately) with anticipation.

"Waiting for someone," a voice breezed beside her left ear. She jumped up and turned around.

"Aki –ni!" she yelled and blushed.

"So you are waiting for someone," Akito smirked evilly. Akira blushed a little more. She turned her head around quickly.

"I-I'm not waiting for anyone. I-I'm just, I just can't wait until today is over because I can finally walk tomorrow," she stuttered, her face was burning. Then she looked at the window. _I wonder where he is._

"Wait stop running," Takumi panted. He stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. He swallowed his saliva and looked up to see where the bird was. It was gone. He looked around. It looked like he was passed the Main house to the master's residence. The land seemed bigger and more opened. He looked around. Even though he was passed the main house he still wasn't sure where he was.

He looked around this unfamiliar place. The wind blew by him and carried all the thoughts he had away. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath and looked around. There was a small pond and a waterfall. Near the waterfall were two tall trees in the opposite ends of each other and all types of different flower around the trees and waterfall. Green vines with bayberries that trailed up the wall. There was a path that leads behind the waterfall. Takumi walked up and peeked behind the waterfall.

A white bird flew in through the window. It flapped and slowed down, landing on to Akito's forearm. It chirped and looked around. Akira looked at it with question and looked at the leg. Akito took the letter off and flung the bird lightly off of his arm and it flew away. He looked at it with a stern face. _There's a family crest. What happen? _Akira looked at him with concern, her eyebrows scrunched down.

"Aki-ni what happen," she asked. He gave no reaction. She looked at the unopened letter "Aki-ni!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered. Akira eye's nudged the letter. He opened the letter and his eyes moved slowly line to line. Then suddenly he slumped down, giving a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she played a joke like that on us," he moaned with a smile. Akira looked at him with question. He smiled and got up and patted Akira's head. He walked towards the door. "You're going to be so happy."

"What are you talking about," Akira glared. Akito chuckled. He held the door knob and opened it. A small breeze walked it and Akira eyes got caught. She cleared her eyes and looked towards the door. A girl with beautiful purple eyes and smooth silky skin walked in. her hair was long and floated gently in the air, her hair glowed on top of her white kimono. The sakura petals on the kimono looked as if it was actually floating down her cloths. Akira eyes widen and smiled a satisfied smile, almost like she was crying.

"I'm home."


	9. Chapter 9: ?

_**Chapter 9**_

Akito left the room leaving the two alone. He walked down the steps on to the grassy floor. He walked through the archway that left Akira's "suite" towards to his. He walked down the path around the waterfall. He turned around and jumped a little, surprised at the browned hair boy's back looking at the wall.

"What are you doing here," Akito said, slightly annoyed, scratching his head. Takumi turned around and bowed. Akito walked next to him and studied the wall. Takumi turned around and stared at the wall as well. "So did you get lost or something, why are you here?" Takumi wrinkled his eyebrow and felt a little guilty unknowingly.

"Well I was looking for Akira- kun but I got …lost…" his voice trailed. Akito looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Takumi looked down, almost embarrassed.

"So, why are you here," Akito asked again. Takumi looked up quickly at the wall.

"Well I sorta followed a bird here… then I was curious then I… then I saw this painting," he said looking at the wall. There was an enlarged picture of outline flowers. There where three different flowers, there was no color in them just the outline. But the outline was very detailed, almost like it was meant to be like that. Akito walked up and touched the surface. Takumi walked up to him. He smiled a very tired smile; his eyes were about to close.

"Do you know who drew this picture?" Akito spoke very quietly. Takumi shook his head but Akito didn't seem to notice and he continued. "My dad started this picture when Akira was really young, like when she was two," he said and trailed his hand across the wall. "When Akira grew a little older, my dad watched her draw the picture, she was really happy back then," he said and smiled to the wall.

"_Papa, look isn't it pretty, I drew it while you where out."_

_"Yes… its beautiful."_

_"He he he."_

He bent down towards the left side of the wall, all the way in the corner. He traced his fingers around the unnoticeable picture of a crooked, kid like drawing of a flower. It was smudged and unlike the other flowers, it was very angular, almost like a mistake. Akito looked at it and frowned. "I wonder if she remembers."

"_Honey that was too harsh on her!"_

"_It's for her own well."_

"_She's just a girl, a five year old girl, how do you expect her to—,"_

"_SHUT UP! SHE WILL NOT SHAME THE FAMILY WITH HER MISTAKES!"_

She took her robe off, revealing her long slim legs with bandages. She still had clothing on; a blue tank top and black short, which seemed to hugged her legs. Even though she always disguises and acted like a guy, her skin was smooth and clear. Her hair, which grew about three inches longer, looked smooth and soft against her beautiful skin. Her bangs, which were now hanging down to her cheekbone, highlighted her thin blushing face. She laid back and tried to relax herself, but she was stiff, and her face was heated the color of a ripening apple.

"Your so stiff, relax," the other girl on the chair next to her whispered. Her hands moved to Akira's legs. It made Akira flinch.

"I can't, I'm not use to it and you know it," Akira glared through her flushed red cheeks.

"Too bad."

"Is it ok if I see her, maybe she's resting" Takumi asked approaching Akira's room. Akito laughed.

"Well, Why the hell not!" he said and laughed a little more. He looked at the frustrated little boy. They where almost to the room when Akito bend down and whispered to his ears. "She would love to see you," he said in an evil tone. Takumi jolted and blushed like a bright like lava.

"Arrrggg!" they heard a loud moan coming from the room. Akito jumped and quickly opened the door and Takumi rushed in.

" Akira…" Takumi yelled and stopped at what he saw. "…kun?" At first Akira didn't turn around to look. Her hand gripped on to the mattress sheets tightly, she was biting her lips and her cheeks where blushing red as drips of sweat trickled down her forehead. She seems as if she was trying not to moan, but she really wanted to. Finally she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes were watery, she was panting and swallowing her saliva. She turned around not realizing she was facing two boys at the door. Takumi looked at her with confusion and surprise. She looked at her then looked down at what she was wearing. Suddenly he blushed and turned around and ran out the room.

"Sorry for intruding!" he yelled as he ran out the room. Akito took a look at her and laughed and chased after the steamy boy. Akira reached her hands out.

"Wait!" she yelled. The girl behind her bends down and giggled next to her ears.

"No wonder that boy ran, he never knew our little tomboy Akira could be so…" the girl started in an intimidating voice. She slipped her fingers under Akira's bra strap. "…sexy." She let go of the string and laughed. Akira looked down her shirt with confusion. She saw her part of her pink lacy bra sticking out from the side. Her face suddenly steamed up and reached for her robe and slipped it on. She heard the girls laugh and her face had gone from pink to bright red. She reached for a pillow and threw it.

"SHUT UP!"

"Man that was hilarious," Akito laughed, grabbing his stomach. Akira and Takmui blushed. Takumi sat at the coffee table outside the archway while Akira was on her bed. Akito, who was across from Takumi glance at him and then to Akira. He sighed. "So what where you doing anyway," Akito said turning to the girl next to Akira. The girl went to Akira's closet with a bag and placed some cloths that she had taken out of the bag, in to the drawers. She took some other clothing from Akira's drawers and changed into it. She fixed her hair, clipping it up and went out to the archway. She leaned against the archway wall.

"Nothing, I was giving my beautiful Akira a leg message," she said and let out a small laugh. She was wearing an oversized blue t-shirt and a gray tight pant. She took the side of her shirt and tied a knot so it wouldn't be so big. She turned around and looked at Takumi. "Hi, again," she said and smiled. "Do you remember who I am?" Takumi looked at her with thought. _She seems really familiar. Especially her eyes…Her purple eyes…wait!_

"Your that person I saw at the garden!" Takumi exclaimed. Akira turned around quickly. Her eyes fixed on the girl.

"So you guys met," Akito said, standing up. "So I believe you know each other."

"Yea," Takumi nodded, and then he stopped. He thought about it. "Wait, I actually…"

"My name is Karinna, Akira's older sister," she said bending down sitting next to Takumi. Takumi eyes widen with surprise. He never thought that Akira had a sister, and not one that looked so gorgeous as the lady sitting beside him. She was defiantly more feminine then Akira was. There seemed to be a glowing aura around her, or so it seemed to Takumi's eyes. Soon they found themselves talking about each other. Akira looked at them and her eyes slowly slide on to her legs. Akito saw Akira and got up, walked and sat beside her bed.

"So, how's your leg doing?" Akito started. Akira didn't seem to notice as she continued to look down. Akito sighed and lend back against his chair and listened to Karinna and Takumi's conversation.

"So you're Akira's roommate?"

"Yea."

Akito looked at the Akira as she continued to stare down, unable to understand what she was thinking. Akito looked at Karinna and listened to them.

Akira looked at her leg. her face was expressionless. She looked up at Takumi and Karinna. Her eyes slouched and weekend.

"Ne, Aki-ni, I'm turning sixteen soon, aren't I?" she said slowly not looking at him. Karinna ears tingled to Akira's voice; she continued to talk to Takumi, but she listen to her sister's voice. Akito glanced at her and smiled immediately knowing what she was thinking. He let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry as far as I know, father hasn't even mentioned you for a long time, so nothing to worry about," he said leaning back eyes closed. Karinna looked to her shoulder. Akira's eyes sank and her eyebrows slowly squeezed together. "You'll never be with someone you don't like, we wont let it happen," Akito quickly said opening his eyes. Akira quickly turned around to ask Akito what he had just said, but before she knew, he was standing patting his legs. Karinna smiled and let out a small sigh and Takumi's head tilt in question. She stood up.

"I'm going to go with Aki to speak with our parents, it was nice meeting you again, Takumi," she said with a bright smile making Takumi flush. Akito rolled his eyes and went towards the door. Karinna giggled and walked towards Akira. "Where going to come back later, and I'm gonna bring medicine and other things for you, so don't miss me too much," she squealed in a voice as if she was talking to a five year old baby. Akira eyebrows scrunched and her face was a little pink. Then Karinna gave an evil grin. She leaned forward to Akira's ear. "By the way, your boyfriend is extremely cute, he'll totally get the hots for you if you where sexier, which by the way, I'll help you," she whispered and immediately Akira's face was bright red, she reached for a book behind her and threw it.

"Oh my god shut the hell up," Akira screamed, her face completely red, gasping in embarrassment. Karinna floated and skipped away happily away. She laughed as she left, nudging Akito out of the room. She heard them talking at distance.

"What did you say?"

"The usual…"

"Oh my god ha ha, no wonder."

"I can not believe her, she didn't change at all," Akira said still blushing although her blush was fading. Takumi stood there confused looking at Akira, but she avoids his eyes. Takumi looked at her filled with question, for example, what Karinna had said to her. He went over and picked up the book that Akira threw. It was the album book that Akira had hid away from him a day ago. Akira didn't notice he was looking at the book, so she continued to look away. The first couple of pages where pictures of babies, and Takumi continued to flip away. Akira started to hear flipping noises and turned around slowly.

"Ah!" she exclaimed at the sight of Takumi holding the book. Takumi eyes widen at a picture that he was looking at and walked towards her bed. "What did I tell, you about looking at other people things with out asking," she said in an angry tone and with a tinge of pink on her face. She saw Takumi's surprised face as he sat down and paused. "What?"

"Ah, its nothing really, I was just looking at the pictures and thinking how different you two are, you and your sister," he said looking at the pictures and turned to the next page. Akira smiled and turned away. Her eyes were low, close to closing and her lips were only smiling through the tips. Takumi noticed the silence and turned to look at her.

"Yea, a lot of people said that before," she said and closed her eyes like she was listening and waiting for something. She was still smile but Takumi knew that wasn't the smile of satisfaction, but the smile of emptiness. Takumi turned the page without knowing, looking back at the album book. His eyes suddenly widen and glistened at beautiful picture placed before him. He placed the book next to Akira and nudged her too look at the book.

"Ne… who is this, your sister, she's really pretty," he said stuttering and stumbling curiously. He looked at the picture and blushed. _It looks like Akira- kun's sister, but something feels wrong about it… _the picture was of a girl with a beautiful girl at a age that seemed to be of five. She sat on a small couch with a pink spaghetti strap dress with lace on the bottom and on the strap. There were designs of mountain scenery with thin light pink string sewed onto the dress, which blended nicely on the darker pink dress. There were two strips on hair hanging down on the side, while the rest of the hair was tied up with a white ribbon. She was wearing light gloss with light blushed that highlighted her purple eyes. Akira looked at the picture then blushed. Takumi saw the girl and felt her silence. "Akira…kun?"

"Actually," she said looking at him, then turned around. "Um…Actually that's me… when I was really little," she said burning it. Takumi eyes widen and gasped.

"No way!" that's when Takumi knew that he knew nothing about Akira.


	10. Chapter 10: Private Meeting: PArt 1

Sorry everyone who reads my work, supper late, school years been a mess, so here again summer

Sorry everyone who reads my work, extremely late, school years been a mess, so here again! summer!

**But surprise! I'm switching the story up a little hopefully spicing it up a little, lots of stuff revolving around Akira's sister, Takumi and Akira's grandmother…. Hope it'll be good….**

**Please read a review, I love criticism, anything that help …but please don't flame…..**

**Enjoy:**

_**Chapter 10:**_

The stars glittered against the pitch-black sky. The lights where closed through the house and filled with sleepless souls. Deep within the mansion there was a quiet humming, drifting around. A girl sat by the garden of flowers looking at the sky.

"Ahh…the moon is so round and bright." Fireflies glistened around her. The wind blew and followed by a sparrow. She lifted her arm reaching for the little bird and nudged it against her cheek. She looked at the moon. "_The_ time is approaching," she whispered and turned to her small chirpy friend. "Time to get prepared."

Takumi walked to the door and lifted his hand ready to knock. He shook his head. _She's probably still sleeping. _He looked back at the door. _But then again…_absorbed in his thought his senses had overseen the approaching person behind him.

"BOOOOOO," she yelled.

"AHHH!" screamed Takumi, so surprised that he nearly crashed into the door, creating a loud noise.

"Who is it?" Akira asked in a demanding masculine voice. Takumi got himself up and turned to the girl who surprised him.

"Karinna…..what?" he said in confusion. Karinna laughed and opened the door pushing him in. Before she closed the door she whispered in his ears.

"You looked like a idiot just standing there, so I thought I'd oughta help you out." Takumi turned red and closed the door, embarrassed to turn around. He heard a sigh behind him.

"Takumi?" Akira said in a more feminine voice. Takumi turned around and walked to her bedside.

"Hope I didn't interrupt you or anything," he said looking at the sketchbook she had in her arm. She let out a laugh and smiled.

"Nope, not really," she said. Takumi blushed at the sight of Akira smiling. _She doesn't always smile, she's always so serious, but when she does she's so cute…_He tried to snap out of it, finding himself a seat. Akira looked at him and whispered, "Actually, I'm glad you're here."

"Hey Karinna," Akito yelled at a distance as he approached his sister. As he got closer he lowered his pace. He watched her as she released a pigeon from her hand and read the note. "What is that?" Akito said peering over her shoulder, but she quickly folded it and stuffed it in her pocket. She turned and walked away.

"It's a note from grandma, I'm going to go visit her, now." Akito couldn't tell whether Karinna was bothered or not but he sensed that something was out of ordinary.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked. She stopped walking and turned around.

"It would be better if you didn't…." her eyebrows crunched together as she smiled. Akito's eyes narrowed. _Something is defiantly wrong…_

Karinna walked into the hospital and checked it, scanning her eyes around. _There are quite a few family member spies around, probably checking if anyone that knows gram's is coming. Too bad, they won't know me 'cause the last time I was home was when I was seven, I'm twenty now…_she chuckled and walked into the elevator. _Now…gotta change into my cute little nurse outfit. _The elevator opened to her floor and she pushed out a cart. Karinna had everything prepared. As she approached the room she was heading for, she reached into her bag and pulled out a sign. Pushing the cart into the room she put the sign on the door and locked it.

"_**Examination: please do not disturb"**_

"Who is it?" she heard a soft vice from the back. Karinna smiled and took off her hat. She walked in slowly and looked at her grandmother in the eye.

"It's me."

"Akira-kun can I look at your picture book, I really want to see it," Takumi said searching around the bookshelves in her room. Akira got up without a sound and walked to the coffee table near the door.

"Absolutely not!" she said sitting down pouring herself a cup of tea and blushed. _I don't want you to see how I dressed like a cross dresser…_ surprised at the answer he got, Takumi quickly turned around and quickly walked to Akira. Disappointed he took a seat beside her.

"Why not…" he said looking at her almost pleadingly. Then he realized that she was no longer sitting in the bed, but on the floor. "Hey, how did you…get here," he said looking back at the bed and coffee table. Akira sipped her tea.

"Walked."

"What! Is your leg ok?" he said, concerned he peered over to her leg. She got up.

"Of course its ok! I've been sitting at home for…about four days more then i needed. I've been taking the best medication around…I've got to be getting better…" she said angrily. She turned and looked at Takumi, who was surprised at how much anger she had stored in herself. "Plus…I wanna visit gram'ma."

Dialogue section….-.-

"So…you've became part of the "circle"…haven't you?" she said. Karinna looked at her grandmother and smiled.

"Yes, thanks to your recommendation, but I'm not very well known or anything…"

"It's fine…to know you're in it is good enough, and to be part of it, I would hope you weren't popular." Karinna frowned.

"What do you mean?" she said in confusion. Grandmother Shirio was always young and strong, but Karinna saw in her, that she was getting old.

"Tell me, what is happening at home?"

" Well…quite a lot. Dad hasn't change, harsh as ever, this time summoning Akira home."

"Akira is… home?" Shirio said in disbelief. Her face turned grim.

"Yes…actually there's a inner dispute; your inheritance. Everyone seem to think you're in you deathbed and is getting ready, almost to battle," Karinna laughed and shook her head. " When I was coming in, I saw a lot of spies, most likely to be checking around you. Dad told Akira to come home most likely because of this since in his eyes, she is your favorite child, which I have to agree," she said seeing the worried look in her face. "Of course that isn't going to happen because grammy is still healthy as ever." Shirio smiled and shook her head.

"Don't flatter me. But I'm both glad and worried that that is happening, almost like a distraction. For the time being I will stay here, returning home will only mean more noise and that's the last thing I want, but I didn't think Akira would be here. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Karinna asked again this time almost excited to get her answer.

"For Akira, Hime war is over, but if she stays here…she'll be dragged into another problem…"

"What?" Karinna said confused and worried.

"The Crescent, Crescent Seal."


End file.
